Sweet Song
by clearpurity2
Summary: A very brief drabble involving Sakura and Gaignun encountering Jr. in the after world.
I wrote this forever ago, technically two years ago (HAAAAAA), but thought I would place it here. The title is based off the ending song from Episode II, _Sweet Song_.

* * *

On that day, she could hear the chords snap, the keys fall and the melody censored. It was the day the music stopped in all of their hearts. Sakura wished to bring that song back–when they were young, enjoying their lives and having fun despite the hardships. Time skipped past her and when she awoke, she became face to face with someone she adored as a brother. She fully knew the outcome of his existence but smiled with wonder and happiness.

"It's nice to see you again, Nigredo."

It came as a surprise for both of them to see each other after so many years—the total came to about 15 if she remembered correctly. Words left unsaid, hearts trampled, struggles conquered and here they were again. But one daunting task loomed over them—protecting the ones left behind.

"So they're whole again." Sakura gazed forward, watching the empty space pass like an incomplete movie reel but it filled her mind with endless possibilities of the future.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" Sakura turned to face Nigredo–no, he went by the name of Gaignun but it wasn't so easy to shake the childish image she's had for him—curious about his words. "I believe I did, but I would like to hear your opinion on the matter."

He wished for her personal opinion? It came as a shock, not because she thought Nigredo didn't care about her feelings, but because he obviously felt so strong about the subject and yet still asked for her thoughts. "You really wish for my thoughts?" The words couldn't be stopped and Sakura watched Nigredo chuckle towards her, demonstrating how long its been since the two last spoke with the deepness of his voice.

"Sakura, I don't think you realize how important you are. Fifteen years may have passed but Rubedo—even Albedo and I—haven't forgotten." Was her fear that obvious? Sakura wished to live a meaningful life, helping those along the way despite her lack of communication skills. She didn't wish to be forgotten and she felt grateful that Nigredo was here to reassure her, to fill that emptiness she's had for over a decade. She held her smile as her fingers overlapped his.

"I think you did what you could. If you hadn't, Albedo and Rubedo wouldn't be whole again. But, you shouldn't have to suffer that burden alone either. You have such a kind heart, Nigredo, I'm sorry it turned out this way."

"But it's fine this way. I didn't want to exist for something I refused to do. And knowing that **he** would be there, controlling me, was too sickening to bear. Let's just hope that Rubedo won't be too angry with me." They both smiled, albeit sadly, knowing that the exact opposite would happen and they saw it **often**. Simple little hints his body gave off, even when he attempted to be upbeat for his friends, they could see right through it but Sakura felt positive enough that no only they could see through the facade.

The woman named Shion was one of the first to approach him but it didn't turn out the way she hoped. Slowly, Sakura felt her brief sadness returning before she felt Nigredo's hand placed firmly on her shoulder. No words were exchanged between the two as they continued to watch the two brothers internally suffer.

"Will Albedo awaken one day?"

"I can't say for certain," Nigredo paused, his eyes never leaving his brother, "But one can hope." Sometimes, it was painful to watch over those who still lived—Sakura saw the struggles their group of friends have went through and yet they continued to do what they believed to be right. They were so strong, much stronger than herself, even her little sister. But she felt so proud.

"Let's go see them." Sakura stated bluntly as they sat above. The young man beside her gave a look of confusion.

"You mean Rubedo and Albedo?"

"Of course," Sakura stood, or technically allowed her body to float straight, and pressed her fingers against the white fabrics of her dress, ", you wish to see them right?"

"But how?" He sounded skeptical but not dismissive of the idea. Sakura held her hand in his direction. "Close your eyes, and place all your trust in me." When Sakura felt the touch of his fingertips traveling to the palm of her hand, she lifted him up and delve into her mind during a more jubilant time in their lives—something they all didn't wish to forget yet tried so hard to remove.

Her eyes opened to see the Nigredo she recognized, the sweet child from her memory. Confronting the past was always painful but she knew Rubedo must realize he didn't fail. They drifted and Nigredo constantly looked between Sakura and the ground. "How…did you change my body?"

"I wanted to remind Rubedo that we're still here, that we're not lost," she turned to face him with a constant turn of her lips, "Your words, they were the last you uttered to him and I brought your body back to that time that your heart desired the most."

Slowly they inched, reaching the Subconscious of their beloved red-head. Sakura urged Nigredo to interact with his brother's mind by simply touching the outer barriers, pulling him away from any other dream he held. There was nothing but light surrounding them as the two smiled at the young man.

"Nigredo? Sakura?" He seemed confused and shook his head in defiance. "No, you can't be real. You're both dead."

"It's really us, Rubedo." Nigredo spoke quietly, watching his brother revert into a child right before his eyes.

"But, why now? Are you both here to–to torment me?" His eyes glanced down at his hands and Sakura could see the childhood habit he had—he began to shake. Her hand slipped into his as her free one took hold of Nigredo's.

"Rubedo," Nigredo continued, "…you're not alone. I know you may feel that way, but you see all those friends beside you? They want to help you. And we're here, not to torment you, but to remind you how much we love you."

Nigredo and Sakura exchanged glances when they felt Rubedo grip their hands tighter, realizing he wasn't afraid to finally let his guard down to the people that shaped him. His head bowed, the glistening tears reflected off the light and down into the invisible floor below them. "But I couldn't save you two…I-I couldn't save anyone!"

"All of you are wonderful boys. I longed to spend time with you all, but we didn't regret our choices. We chose them to make you two happy, you and Albedo." Sakura pulled the two closer, wrapping her arms around the brothers.

"We love you," Sakura repeated Nigredo's words, "…and one day we'll all be together again." They moved backwards, beginning to drift away but Rubedo held onto their hands for as long as possible. "Wa–wait!"

Sakura simply shook her head but kept the smile. "Just open your heart Rubedo, allow people to access your mind and body. Therefore, you'll know we're there with you forever." Their fingers tickled across each other's palms as she watched the firm nod come from the red-head.

"I promise!" They both could see the smile on Rubedo's childish face, despite the short lived stream of tears on his cheeks.

Nigredo returned the gesture when they finally released his hand, "I'll meet you soon Rubedo…"

 _"_ _Every moment was sacred and mystic. We were hoping the night was eternal. The days are gone and so far away. I'm still singing your sweet song…for long windy nights."_ The words escaped her lips the more they drifted away from each other—Sakura knew Rubedo would understand so she smiled, with their hands outstretched to each other, while her and Nigredo held onto each other.

 ** _We'll see you soon._**


End file.
